Jacob's Imprint
by oficialyobsesed
Summary: Plot is still being thought of so any suggestions are welcome, but basilcaly while depressed about bella leaving with the Cullens, knowing that she will be changed, jacob goes to the store and imprints on a woman named lily, yeah first Fanfic, be nice :P
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction ever so be prepared for weird formatting and bad grammer

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from twilight insert witty comment

Chapter One: Life after Bella

JPOV

I had just woken up from another four hour night sleep after patrol. Even though Sam had us patrolling less often after Bella and those leeches left, I still barely got any sleep.

Every moment I spent around the border between our lands I though of her, and how by now, she was probably just as cold and dead as the rest of her bloodsucking family.

I knew I needed to let it go, I was constantly reminded of this by my brothers while we were in wolf form together. They were becoming somewhat ticked off by my constant worried thoughts to put it lightly.

Surprisingly Leah was the most understanding of what I was going through. Which I guess is understandable after what happened between her and Sam. But I had though that she would be the most hostile because of their past.

I like to believe that I'm getting better at keeping my thoughts from straying to Bella, I've been trying to keep myself busy so I'm constantly thinking about something else, which is why, even with the lessened amount of patrolling, I am still severely sleep deprived.

I sleep less because when I'm asleep it's the only time when I can't keep my mind from her. I don't have nightmares anymore but I used to wake up in a cold sweat after dreaming that the kind hearted Bella I had fallen in love with was now a bloodthirsty creature of the night. I really needed to get a grip on myself.

I got out of bed and walked groggily into the bathroom to take a shower. As the water washed the dirt from the forest off of me I thought about what I would do today. Our food supply was running low and my father and I could barely manage to cook even when we had a fully stocked kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen after getting dressed in a pair of worn shorts and a black t-shirt. Dad was already awake and attempting to find some form of milk in the refrigerator for cereal.

"Good morning," I croaked out as I walked in and plopped down in a chair next to him.

"Good morning son, would you mind running to the store? We seem to be a little sort on… well, everything," my father chuckled. I could tell ever since Bella left he has been trying to cheer me up all the time, and between him and the pack it was starting to get annoying.

I know they only tried because they cared, but I needed to work through this on my own.

"Yeah, sure Dad," I replied. I grabbed the keys to the rabbit and headed out the door. As usual it was lightly misting outside which did nothing to improve my mood, which was never really that good to begin with.

The grocery store in La Push was pretty limited, but it usually had whatever we needed because we tend not to be too picky. As long as we can get enough of something to feed an adolescent werewolf, it didn't really matter what it was.

I walked into the store and debated on which direction to food search in first. No matter how many times I came to this store, I still didn't know where everything was. With a defeated sigh I decided just to walk down each aisle and pick out things I thought we needed.

I started to zone out as I walked around the store. I had filled up one basket and was arguing with myself whether or not I needed to get a cart when I rounded a corner and ran right into a woman about my age.

I was immediately embarrassed and bent down to help her up for she had fallen over after the collision.

I made eye contact with the woman as she stood up and found myself unable to look away. I felt as if my entire world had just shifted to this one person. Suddenly all I could think of was her, and her big beautiful blue eyes and glossy red hair, and pale flawless skin…

"Oh geez, sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." She chuckled while I just stood there gaping at her like and idiot. She started to look uncomfortable at my intense stair and I broke out of my trance and attempted to put words together, which was surprisingly difficult in my current situation.

I shook my head and smiled what I hoped was a charming smile.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention either, my names Jacob." I kept smiling and held my hand out. She shook my hand and smiled back.

"I'm Lily, do u live around here?" she asked, still smiling her beautiful smile. I almost forgot to answer because of my momentary distraction.

"Um yeah, do you?" which I immediately felt stupid for asking because she was obviously not from the reservation.

"No," she giggled, "I'm from Virginia, but I'm staying with my relatives here for the rest of the summer." She was so perfect. I couldn't stop thinking about how I never wanted this conversation to end.

We made small talk for a little while and eventually I worked up the courage to ask for her number. She blushed and wrote it down on my hand. I made an oath that I would never wash that hand ever again. We said goodbye and I just stood there in the aisle in shock for about five minutes.

In those five minutes it hit me. I just imprinted. I started to freak out, thinking that I was betraying Bella even though I knew that was an irrational thought. But after about a minute of spazing out in the grocery store aisle I realized that I didn't care that about Bella that way anymore, because I had just imprinted, and I was ecstatic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooo theres my first ever fanfiction chapter, please review!! Im not gonna threaten u with not continuing the story if u don't because u and I both know that I will probably continue on anyway in the hopes that at least one person is mildly entertained. Lol but anyway I would still realllllyyy appreciate a review, even if its bad :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

So, hello to the one or two people who will actually read this story lol, I know its been a very VERY long time since I started this but my life got really busy for a while and I had to stop writing, but after the review from lexigrrl09 I decided to continue because I think I have time now : ) so thank you for your review, and thank you for anyone reading this, because I know jacob imprint stories that don't involve nessie are a little irrelevent now a days : )

Ps. Its all Jacobs pov unless otherwise stated

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are in ms. Meyers books, obviously : )

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

After I finally came to my senses and decided that I might as well finish what I came here to do, I evaluated the contents of the basket I had already filled and wondered why I had even begun to think that would be enough and headed to get a cart. A cart and a half later I left the store content with the knowledge that I had gotten enough food for maybe the next week or so.

The change from my pre-Lily thought process to post-Lily was definitely noticeable. No matter what was going through my mind, she was always in the background.

Every time I picked out a food I was wondering if Lily liked that kind of food, and if she didn't, what did she like? And I couldn't seem to stop staring at my hand where her number was scrawled across about every two minutes. She had the most beautiful handwriting I had ever seen, how could I not stare at it?

I had come to the decision that calling her the same day that I got her number may come off a little creepy, so I would wait until Friday and ask her to dinner. It was only one day, I could do it right? Wrong.

I could barely contain myself from following her out of the store like a lovesick puppy, how was I supposed to go 24 hours without seeing her? What if she got hurt? What if some other guy swept her off her feet before I had a chance to? I hadn't even gotten home from the store and I was already obsessing.

I pulled into the driveway and prepared to carry the food inside. Lucky for me and unlucky for them, Quil and Embry were lounging on my porch waiting for me.

"Hey guys! I've got good news and bad news." I said dramatically

"Jacob, bad news coming from you is usually only bad for us." Quil grumbled

"Well maybe, but would you really leave my handy-capped father to help me carry in all these bags in his fragile state? Really Quil, I expected this from Embry but not from you." I couldn't help but crack a grin and the insulted guffaw coming from my father inside.

"You're the only handy-cap I have Jacob!" My father said, smiling from the door way,

"But, you brought me food, so I guess you're worth the trouble." His sarcasm was one thing that definitely hadn't dulled with age. He wheeled back inside, clearly willing to except my rude remark to avoid carrying the bags.

Quil finally got up with an over-exaggerated sigh and grabbed some bags of food, with Embry following behind.

"I haven't seen you this happy in, well, never man. Would you just tell us what the good news is instead of insulting me and your father just to get Quil to help your lazy ass?" Embry eloquently stated with six bags in each hand.

"Welllll, personally I would say referring to this news as good is a huge understatement." I grinned like a fool which warranted me two weirded out looks from my friends.

"Billy you should come in here for this, it sounds like Jacobs got news on the same level as solving world hunger!" Quil shouted from the kitchen, always the drama queen, but he was right.

After I had them all assembled, I launched into a fully detailed and overly embellished tail of what had come about at the grocery store. I had just started into how the lights made her eyes shine and now she had the most beautiful smile when Embry stopped me.

"Dude, I'm really happy for you and everything, but were probably gonna be hearing all of this scrolling through your head over and over again during patrol, so if you could keep it on the down low outside of your thoughts when were around that would be cool." Despite the annoyance of his statement, Embry had a smile on his face as did Quil and my dad.

We talked a little longer while we stashed the food anywhere it would fit in our tiny kitchen, but then Quil and Embry had to leave for patrol. Even though it wasn't my shift until after theirs, I decided to go with them so I could announce my imprintation to the rest of the pack in person. I was sure they wouldn't give Lily a good enough introduction.

When we arrived at Sam's, Paul and Jared were just coming back from their shift. Embry and Quil took off, having already heard the story, as I shared with the pack the eventful happenings of the grocery store. Almost everyone was extremely happy for me, I got the big smile, hug and congratulations combo from Emily, and a hand shake and manly hug from each of the guys. But alas, I got a curt nod of the head and cold stare from Leah.

This was expected, but I still pray for the day she imprints, not only for her own good, but for the mental sanity of the rest of us. Her bitterness was sure to only increase after this.

I left for home, intending on getting some rest before my next four hour shift. Once in bed ready to sleep, I found myself unable to. Thoughts of Lily were swirling around in my head constantly, I wondered if she was thinking of me, and if she would be happy when I called her tomorrow. Tomorrow, only about 12 hours away but it still seemed like too long, I pitied Seth. He had patrol with me and not only did he have school the next day, but he also had to deal with my Lily-Thoughts for four hours.

~~~~~Later~~~~~

After our shift, and my apologies to a disgruntled Seth, I rushed home to try to get a little sleep before it was an appropriate time to call Lily. I would have called her when I got home, but I deemed four in the morning an inappropriate time for a dinner invite.

I finally got to sleep with the comforting thought that when I woke up I would most likely be able to call Lily, and sadly, I have never been more excited about anything else, except for maybe finally seeing her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there's my second attempt : ) hope you guys liked it, please review! You don't have to but lets just say I may be more motivated to update sooner this time if I get some, wink wink : ) I know, I'm so subtle its crazy


	3. Chapter 3 The Pursuit

Hello readers  I have an idea of what is going to happen in this story but if you have any cool or unique plot suggestions they are very welcome! So here is chapter two 

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight series

Chapter Three: The Pursuit

I woke up Friday morning happier then I had been in a long time. And along with the constant thoughts of Lily to keep me happy, I was also content because I realized that I hadn't thought of Bella in 48 hours; a new record for me for sure. Imprinting had helped me realize that wanted Bella to choose me over the leech was never in her best interest. If she had stayed with me, I still would have imprinted on Lily and we would have another Leah on our hands, which is something I'm sure none of us wanted. And after seeing the guilt Sam goes through every day, I'm not sure I could handle being another 'Sam' either.

I practically skipped downstairs to get some breakfast before the infamous call. Dad just smiled at me from the kitchen table as I poured myself a gratuitous amount of lucky charms and put two packs of bacon in the microwave. What can I say, I'm a growing boy. Somehow the knowledge that I bought the food right after meeting Lily made it taste so much better than a breakfast rightfully should.

I grabbed the phone handset and headed toward my room. No need to have my ever so helpful father recounting my phone call to the pack later, as he undoubtedly would. I flopped down on my bed with the phone and stared at it. Despite how excited I was to make this call, I was incredibly nervous. How should I start the conversation? I didn't want to embarrass myself right off the bat so I took a few moments of deep breathing to compose myself and began dialing.

The number on my hand was readable but somewhat faded, and I couldn't help but hope that the one I was calling was the correct one. It rang three times and then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Hello?" she said, and I couldn't help but wonder if there was a little anticipation in her voice. Was she as excited for me to call her as I was? I sure hoped so.

"Hey Lily! It's Jacob, the guy from the store?" I said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh hey!" she said, "How are you?" at least she sounded excited, that's a good start.

"I'm fine, how bout you?" I am truly the master of charm.

"I'm good, better now that you called, what's up?" she said. I was a little shocked that she was so forward, she had seemed so shy at the store, but maybe that was just embarrassment from being knocked down, but wherever the forwardness was coming from, it sure gave me some confidence.

"Well I was wondering, you mentioned you weren't from around here and I thought I might show you around a little. And I thought maybe I could start by showing you the best place in the rez to eat dinner. What do you think?" I held my breath. This was easily the most intense moment of my life, was it usually this nerve wracking to invite a girl to dinner? Or was I just being a pansy because she was my entire future and more?

"That sounds great! And where may I ask is this so called best place to eat?" She said, I could hear the smile in her voice and it made my heart sore.

"It's called Steak and Shake. It's not the fanciest place ever but it's definitely the best." I said, I was trying to sound smooth but I know my excitement was painfully obvious. (ps. I don't know if they have Steak and Shakes in Washington but in know they do in Indiana and they're the best restaurants EVER no contest. That is all.)

"Alright, so what time should I expect you?" She said

"Um, how does 5:30 sound?" I was hoping that was a good time, in my excitement I hadn't thought all the way through to what time I would pick her up, which made me realize I had no idea where she lived.

"That sounds perfect, and I'm assuming its casual where seeing as you referred to it as not the fanciest place?

"Yeah definitely casual, it's like a step between fast food and silver diner, and by the way, where do you live?" I chuckled at the mental image of me getting all ready for the date and getting in my car only to realize I had no idea where to go. Or…I could take the bike…it was rather impressive, and girls liked motorcycles, right?

"My family lives almost right next to Quileute High, on Pike road; it's the only one in an abnormal color." She giggled, "It's purple." I couldn't help but laugh which I tried and failed to suppress. "I know I know," she said, "but at least its pale purple, that's not so bad right?"

"Whatever you say." I chuckled

There was a pause in the conversation which surprisingly didn't feel as awkward as it should of. Something about her made me feel completely at ease.

"Well, I guess ill see you at 5:30? She said shyly

"Yeah, can't wait." I said. I couldn't seem to stop smiling and I was beginning to worry that my face might get stuck in this position.

"Seeya later." She said

"Bye" And with that we hung up. I collapsed onto my bed with a loud contented sigh and just laid their deep in thought for a few minutes before I sprung up and headed downstairs. I harassed my father a little bit, probably because of my good mood.

Now for the biggest challenge of all, what to wear….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review por favor  ill try to update sooner, but I have a lot of college planning going on, sorry for any grammar mistakes in this one, I didn't have time to double check it and I wanted to post it tonight


End file.
